


All the smut! (sanders sides one shots)

by Iceypie



Series: All the ____! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Polyamory, everyone is poly, horny on main, scale play, unconventional places to bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: so uhhh, horny on main I suppose.oh who am I kidding, I like writing smut just as much as fluff so here's some fluffy smut for all your dlamp needs, i also do fansides x canon sides so don't be too too surprised.but yeah this is basically  the horny version of all the fluff. enjoy!





	All the smut! (sanders sides one shots)

**Author's Note:**

> also as a disclaimer! I do NOT under any circumstances write pedophila, rape/noncon, or assult. so y'all are safe! there's also no ddlb, ddlg, cgl, or any of that. I kinda despise those so your safe here! also no daddy kinks or incest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit and Roman decide to be intimate for the first time, but deceit has a few things about him he’d rather not share. Roman is determined to make deceit feel better about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, roman and deceit fuck, this is my first time writing nsfw in years so my apologies of it reads like fucking garbage in a dump, I swear I’m trying. I just really wanted some decent roceit smut.  
> warnings  
> a little bit of self deprecation but that's it

“Roman are you sure you’re  _not_  okay with this? You don’t have to…” Deceit said glancing at Roman worried, causing the other side to laugh softly.

“Darling its fine, I agreed didn’t I? You worry too much.” Roman confirmed, gently pushing Deceit onto his back. the other blushed softly, turning his head away.

Deceit nodded softly, earning a proud grin from the side currently crouching over him. “Do you want to undress now or later?” Roman asked flicking the others hat off, watching it roll off the bed onto the floor. “Whatever you want to do  _isn’t_  fine.” Deceit looked at the floor still unsure of what to do.

Roman raised an eyebrow, leaning over and nipping the others neck, earning a loud gasp of surprise. “Speaking of, I can’t have you using lies in this kind of situation. I’d rather you be completely honest.” Roman’s whispering sent a chill down deceits spine as he nodded, earning a stern glare from the other.

“ **Promise me you won’t lie.** ” “ **I..I promise.”** Roman gave a nod of approval, leaning down. “Is it alright if I touch them?” Roman gestured, hand hovering over deceits scales. Deceit nodded slightly, watching Roman as he moved his hand.

Roman hummed as he rubbed his thumb over the scales, getting a loud sudden moan from deceit. Deceit bit the inside of his cheek when Roman rubbed again, not wanting to let him hear the disgusting noises he made.

Roman furrowed his brows but didn’t say anything as he cupped deceits cheeks, leaning down to kiss the other.

Roman made a small hum as Deceit kissed back, running his thumb over the scales once more. Deceit let out sharp moan, his legs twitching as he wrapped them around Romans waist.

Roman smirked as he pressed against Deceit, earning a shaky, choked out moan from the other. He rolled his hips, keeping a slow teasing pace as he moved to kiss the others neck.

Deceit but his cheek, trying so hard to keep himself quiet. He turned his head, biting the pillow to muffle his moans, instead of hurting his cheek.

Roman huffed softly, pulling himself up to look down at the side he was trying to make love too. Oh he loathed the fact Deceit wasn’t making noise, it was irritating. He wanted to hear how nice and cute the other sounded, how much he enjoyed what roman was doing.

Roman grabbed the others shawl, pulling it off and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He ran his fingers down the inside of the others button up shirt, popping the buttons open as he went.

Deceit had closed his eyes at some point while Roman wasn’t paying attention, Deceit seemed to be enjoying himself. Roman pulled off the shirt and huffed softly.

“you wear two shirts?” Roman asked, fiddling with the collar of the baggy black t-shirt the other was wearing. “Is cold… Don’t you guys do it too?” Deceit asked, slightly opening an eye to look at Roman.

“Of course, but why today if you were going to ask me to have sex with you?” Roman cocked an eyebrow as the snake-like side moved his eyes away from Romans gaze. “It’s not really important…”

Roman sighed softly before continuing to remove clothes from the other side, knowing he wouldn’t get very far.

When he went to tug the t-shirt off the other, deceit grabbed his wrist. “Can we maybe… Not take that off..?” Deceit asked softly, looking at Roman embarrassed. “May I ask why, oh darling love of my life?” Roman asked pulling his hand back, resting it on Deceit’s waist.

“Its just.. Gross. I’d rather you didn’t-” “oh, this is about your scales? Mi'amor I don’t mind your scales, there cute on you.” Roman comforted, sliding a his hand up from Deceit’s waist under his shirt.

Deceit made a soft gasp of surprise, quickly going back to biting the pillow. Roman felt his eye twitch, annoyed at the sight of Deceit once again muffling himself, but brushed it off. He could deal with it later.

Roman trailed his hands across Deceit’s chest, humming proudly when he herd a sharp exhale from Deceit. He rubbed his nails against the scales, relishing in the twitching and moaning he was getting from the other.

He groaned softly when Deceit jerked his hips, brushing against Roman in such a lovely way. Roman pressed his own waist against Deceit’s, starting to grind there hips together at the pace he was using before.

Deceit bit into the pillow harder, squeezing his eyes shut, trying so hard to be quiet. Occasionally he’d accidentally let a moan or pant slip, it just felt so good.

Roman huffed pushing up Deceit’s shirt, admiring how cute his partner looked. He smiled as he moved his head down, running his tongue across deceits scales

Deceit threw his head back letting out a loud surprised out moan, quivering as Roman looked up at him.

Roman gave Deceit a smug smirk as he ran his nails down Deceit’s scales, watching the other twitch and squirm as he bit his lip. Roman pinched the others nipple, leaning his head down to suck on the other one.

He ran his fingers up and down Deceit’s thighs, slowly tugging the others pants off as he continued pleasuring his partner.

Deceit made a soft whine, biting on the pillow again as Roman removed his pants, tossing them somewhere on the floor.

Roman moved his Hands to run them up and down Deceit’s outer thigh, scratching against the scales whenever he felt them.

Deceit moaned into the pillow, gripping it tightly as he watched Roman. Roman smiled moving so he was face to face with Deceit, still rubbing his thighs as he whispered. “Darling what are you doing? You don’t have to be quiet, nobody else is here~” Roman purred as he dragged his nails down Deceit’s thighs, making sure to drag extra slowly down his scales.

Deceit muffled a moan as he looked away from Roman, not wanting to upset him. Roman sighed softly, stopping what he was doing to cup Deceit’s cheeks.

“darling what’s wrong? You can tell me.” Roman kissed Deceit’s forehead gently as the other closed his eyes, obviously scared about something.

"I-Its j-just, I don't want you to think I'm, well...g-gross" Deceit admitted, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to see how disappointed Roman would look.

"Oh darling... I could never think your body was gross, you're absolutely stunning!" Roman comforted, moving his hand to gently run it through Deceit's hair.


End file.
